


Faithfully

by regionals



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 70s AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: It starts with weed and a Journey vinyl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted an au vaguely based on that 70s show so this happened  
> i already did one for phan like two years ago and it was so shitty omg  
> anyways i kinda like this  
> its drabbles strung together with odd titles ig  
> title of the fic from faithfully by journey

Tyler blinks slowly and deliberately up at the ceiling in the basement of his parent's house, exhaling smoke from his lungs, and trying not to let the puffs of smoke distract him from his staring contest with the ceiling fan.

He vaguely registers the sound of his best friend, Josh, babbling quietly about a girl in his geometry class. Tyler's met her before, and he decided he didn't like her within ten minutes of meeting her. It's not that she's a bad person--oh, no, she's lovely, honestly, but... he just has a vague dislike for the doe eyed brunette that his best friend has been obsessed with as of late. He's not sure why, but he just... does.

"Do you want to listen to music?" Josh asks quietly, head tilting towards Tyler.

Tyler lets his head roll from where it was resting, staring up, towards Josh, so he can make eye contact. He cracks a half grin at Josh's dilated pupils, and the way he's looking at Tyler oh-so eagerly. "What kind of music did you have in mind, Josh?"

"I was thinking Led Zeppelin or Journey. You've got a bunch of vinyls, so I'm sure we'll find somethin'." Josh nudges Tyler with his elbow as he gets up and stumbles towards the record player. Tyler watches him as he picks out the Journey album he was talking about. Tyler also watches as Josh places the needle in the little crayon mark that marks which song was supposed to be playing were you to put the needle there.

Tyler rolls his eyes when he hears the notes to _Faithfully_ start streaming from the tinny speaker on the record player. He hums along with it, as does Josh. When Josh plops back down onto the couch next to him, Tyler lets himself lean on his friend. They're somewhat affectionate with each other, but they never talk about it. Tyler kind of wishes that they _would_ talk about it, but he knows that Josh would never even _dare_ to say anything to him, in fear of sounding queer.

"I'm thinking about asking Debby to the winter formal. What do you think about that idea? I know you don't like her, but an unbiased opinion would be nice."

"I suppose it sounds fine, if you're into that. Why Debby? Like, what do you even see in her?" Tyler frowns at the candle flickering on the coffee table in front of him, and he squeezes his toes together in the shag carpet on the floor underneath the couch that extends all the way until it hits the television that's a few feet away from the coffee table.

"She's hot, she's got nice tits, and I kind of want to get into her pants." Tyler feels him shrug, and he puffs his cheeks out.

"Do you even like her?"

"I guess. She's nice. How about Jenna? Are you gonna ask her out ever?"

 _"Jenna?_ God, why her? What makes you think I'd like her?"

"Well, she's been hanging off of you for the past two years, and she's, like, really fucking hot, _and into you,_ so I don't see why you shouldn't try getting it in with her. I'm sure she's a good fuck."

"I don't like her like that. She's just a friend. She's like my best friend."

"But not quite, since I'm your best friend, right?"

"You'll always be my best friend. Maybe I should try getting it in with her."

"It might get you out of this weird mood you've been in lately. You're always so moody and jumpy. Like, I can barely high five you without you jumping out of your skin, man. What's up with that?"

Tyler sighs and sits up, putting at least six inches between him and Josh. "I don't know, man. I've just felt... _weird._ I'll get over it, I guess."

"Well, until you're over it, I know something we _can_ do." Josh smirks and Tyler feels a little twinge in his stomach at that stupid little smirk. Josh reaches forward, grabbing a _baggy_ from the pocket of his jacket, which was folded up neatly on the coffee table. He pulls out what Tyler just assumes is a joint, the second joint that the two of them would be sharing that night. Josh is sure to light incense before he lights the joint, mostly so Tyler has an excuse whenever his parents ask what the stench in the basement is. Josh lights it, and takes a hit off of it, before passing it to his friend.

Tyler looks at the joint in his hand, as if it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen, before he's putting it to his lips and breathing in. "I don't suppose this is the best way to deal with my problems, but..."

"But it's fun, right?"

"Yep, exactly. It's fun."

 

***

"I hate school so much," Tyler grumbles a few minutes after Josh joins him in sitting on the porch in front of Tyler's house, waiting for one of their friends, Brendon, to come pick them up. "I don't get why we have to get up so fucking early."

"It's the government, bro," comes a voice that neither Tyler nor Josh were expecting; a voice belonging to one _Dallon Weekes._ Josh lives in one side of Tyler, and Dallon lives on the other. Dallon's kind of an enigma--he comes and goes as he pleases, and Tyler, honestly, swears he hasn't see the other teenager more than once or twice in the past month or so, even at school. Dallon plops down on the other side of Tyler before he continues. "School is just a way for the government to brainwash us into being perfect drones, ready to carry out their dirty work."

"You need to quit smoking pot," Josh says immediately. "You read into all this conspiracy shit too much. School is just... required. We need school to make it in this world. Makes us smarter and shit."

"That's what they _want_ you to think! You're already falling victim to the government's secret brainwashing plans, Josh. I heard that by 1990, they're going to implant tracking devices into our brains. Like, they'll be able to know our thoughts, and know what we're doing at all times."

"And where did you even hear this from?" Tyler huffs and chuckles slightly, giving Dallon a skeptical look.

"It doesn't matter. The point is that we're all _doomed,_ unless we do something about it."

Josh rolls his eyes, and he's about to say something else, but Brendon's shouting, "Dallon, quit trying to convince them that the government is out to get them! We need to get to school!" from his car, looking vaguely annoyed.

Josh helps Tyler to his feet, and the three teenagers watch their steps carefully, since there's spots of ice on the ground. Dallon calls shotgun before anyone can do anything, earning him a squinted eyes sort of look out of Tyler, and the mumbled nickname of, "Asshole," as the boy climbs into the backseat with Josh.

 

***

"If I hear one more fucking thing about the Cold War, I'm going to kill myself!" Josh is exclaiming as he joins Tyler, Dallon, Brendon, and Ashley in standing behind one of the trailers at their school, smoking cigarettes.

"It's just a cover up for World War Three," Dallon starts.

Everyone cuts him off by saying, "Shut up," in unison, though. Brendon's the one who says, "If you spout off one more fucking conspiracy theory, I will slice your tongue out with a rusty scalpel," before Dallon can say some smart ass little remark before finishing his statement.

Josh chuckles as he huddles up next to Tyler. For warmth, of course. The fivesome continues chatting until the bell is ringing, and they're all stomping out cigarettes before high tailing it back to the main building. Brendon and Ashley go in one direction, Dallon heads towards one of his usual ditching spots, and Josh and Tyler start walking down the hallway that their English class is in.

"I asked Debby to the winter formal. She said yes."

"That's nice." Tyler tries squashing down the feeling of jealousy that shoots through his body at the news Josh had just shared with him as they walk down the hallway.

"You should ask Jenna." Josh tries being inconspicuous, but he fails miserably.

Tyler just sighs. "I'll look into it."

"We have English with her. You could ask her this period."

"Maybe."

*** 

Tyler does end up asking Jenna to the winter formal, and she says yes without hesitation. Josh gives him a proud look and winks at him when Tyler tells him.

The winter formal happens. Jenna dresses up all beautiful, and, honestly, they have a good time. They melt into each other in the backseat of her car, all soft and gentle, and after that, Tyler doesn't speak to her once. He's disgusted with himself, because he doesn't even _like_ her. Sure, she was a good fuck, but he didn't feel anything.

***

Tyler's big revelation happens the first day of Christmas break. He's sitting in the basement, smoking and drinking with Josh, listening to a mixtape Josh had made specifically for getting stoned. They're on the second track right now, and Tyler's pretty sure it's Stairway to Heaven.

There's some weird exchange of energy, that's what Tyler calls it, at least. He makes meaningful eye contact with Josh, and the next thing he knows they're both leaning towards each other, lips meeting in the middle. Tyler wishes that they didn't have to be high and drunk for this to happen, but he doesn't question it.

Josh's lips feel good against his own; they're firm, and Tyler likes the feeling of Josh pushing him onto his back. He instinctively spreads his legs, and Josh takes the hint to press his groin against Tyler's. Tyler's mouth opens, and Josh slips his tongue in. It's sort of a battle of dominance, but Josh has already won, despite Tyler's apparent protests.

Tyler stretches his arms above his head as Josh's hands run under his shirt, eventually pulling it off. Josh can't keep his hands off of the smaller boy. His hands wander up and down Tyler's chest and sides, and his thumbs linger over his nipples, drawing small and surprisingly cute noises from Tyler. Josh hushes him, gently, a quick, "Shh," before he's reconnecting his lips, roughly, a sharp contract to his hush.

Tyler slides one hand up Josh's shirt, settling on his waist, and slides the other one into the back of his jeans. He's surprised to find that Josh isn't wearing underwear when he feels his hand on _skin_ rather than fabric. He grips Josh's ass something fierce, and uses the leverage to pull Josh's hips harder against his own, moaning at the sweet friction.

While Josh is fumbling with Tyler's belt buckle, he's quickly mumbling, "Wanna fuck you," into Tyler's lips. Tyler nods enthusiastically, despite not quite knowing what 'fucking' entails. He's high, and he's drunk--anything to get off sounds good right now. His jeans get shucked off, and Josh's get pulled down to the middle of his thighs. Both of their dicks are hard, flushed, and leaking, and Tyler blatantly moans at the sight of Josh's cock. It's _big,_ and he's just--he's salivating at the sight, basically.

Tyler takes a second to catch his breath before he's reaching to his right for the bottle of lotion that he keeps in the basement for... Well, he'll be blunt--he keeps it down there, with a stack of Playboys, for when he needs to get off. He squirts a dollop of it into the palm of his hand before he's hastily grabbing Josh's cock, and slicking it up. Josh whines softly at the brief release, and gasps when Tyler's tugging him towards his entrance.

Tyler winces and whimpers slightly as Josh takes the hint to start pushing in. He stops immediately, though, asking, "Are you okay, Ty?"

"I'm fine--just be careful, alright?"

Josh nods, and kisses him, stroking his cock to keep him from flagging as he slowly bottoms out. "God, you're so fucking tight," he's commenting as a whisper into Tyler's ear.

Tyler nods quickly, and digs his nails into Josh's back, gasping softly. _"Fuck,_ you're--you're so big. Oh god."

Josh crashes his lips against Tyler's when he starts thrusting, mostly to muffle the smaller boy's moans. Tyler's fairly quiet, honestly, up until Josh manages to angle a thrust _just right,_ which draws a loud and high pitched moan from Tyler--one that causes Josh's hand to fly towards Tyler's mouth, muffling any and all noises he's making. "Shut the fuck up. Do you want your parents or your brother to hear?"

Tyler shakes his head, and takes to biting at Josh's shoulder to silence himself. Josh keeps angling his hips to where he's thrusting almost directly into Tyler's prostate with, like, 75% accuracy, and Tyler fingers are still scrabbling at his back, leaving their marks, red and angry. Josh starts tugging on Tyler's dick as he nears his own climax, and, miraculously, they manage to cum at roughly the same time.

They don't say anything for a long while, at least not until Josh has pulled the afghan from the back of the couch to cover him and Tyler, who is tucked neatly into Josh's side. Tyler asks, "What was that?" as he traces patterns into Josh's chest with his fingers.

"Friends helping each other out...? I mean, my girlfriend doesn't put out, and you broke Jenna's heart basically."

"Does this count as cheating?"

"Nah. You got different stuff down there; different things to offer. I don't think it counts."

Tyler just nods, trusting Josh's opinion above all else. He's his best friend after all, and it clicks in Tyler's head--he's in love with Josh.

***

They don't talk about or acknowledge what went down in the basement, not even when Tyler's on his knees between Josh's legs on the floor in front of the couch a week after their little indiscretion. Josh is calling Tyler a slew of names, mostly ranging from _pretty boy_ to _such a little slut._ Tyler doesn't mind it--in fact, he gets off on it. He likes how Josh pulls his hair, he likes being called the dirty names, and it doesn't really seem to matter, so long as he has Josh. He likes the way Josh's thick cock feels so solid and firm in his grasp and in his mouth, and he realizes that he might be gay. _Might._

***

Tyler's presents for Josh are simple. One was a jacket he'd been eyeballing that was in a magazine, and the other was a vinyl of Journey's newest album. Josh's presents were simple as well. One was a VHS copy of Star wars, and the other was a book that he'd been wanting for a _long_ time. They execute a hug that lasts about a second too long, but it's a second that no one else in the house picks up on.

After a nice dinner, and after watching a holiday special on the TV, Josh and Tyler are sent up to Tyler's room to go to bed, since, at that point, it was eleven at night. The second Tyler's bedroom door is closed, Josh is shoving him against it, attacking him with a kiss that he returns with just as much vigor.

Tyler locks his bedroom door, and pops in a tape he has with slow songs into his tape player before Josh is backing him up, until he falls onto his back on his bed. They move together fluidly, kissing passionately, and continuing to kiss each other as if their lives depended on it, even when Tyler's straddling Josh's hips, bouncing rapidly, up and down, on his cock.

Needless to say, both of them sleep soundly that night.

***

Ashley's the first one to notice that something's up with Josh and Tyler. The two boys still aren't discussing anything, or even acknowledging that something's going on, but Ashley casually brings up the fact that Tyler has been limping almost constantly since he got back from Christmas vacation. Tyler's vague with his answer, only saying, "Pulled a muscle in my thigh really bad," and refusing to go further into it, even after Ashley starts prying.

***

Debby breaks up with Josh a week before Valentine's. She somehow figures out that Josh has been sleeping with someone else, but she doesn't figure out _who._ She just knows that it's someone. She's not stupid--she can tell when a guy is fucking around on her, but she's still upset because she thought Josh was _different._ She thought Josh was _cool_ about her having boundaries, that he was cool with the fact that she wasn't into the whole 'sex before marriage' thing. What pisses her off the most is that all Josh had to say about it was, "You're not putting out, so I got some _help_ from someone who did." It's a piss poor excuse, and she figures that even Josh would admit that.

***

Josh shows up at Tyler's house. Well, by that he means that he just walked in. They've lived next to each other and they've been friends since they were five, and they're both seventeen (Tyler) and sixteen (Josh) so it's not too far of a stretch for Josh to be comfortable with just walking in.

Tyler's mom greets him with a smile when she sees him, saying, "Hey, Josh. Tyler's in the basement."

Josh smiles back politely. "I figured as much. Thanks, Mrs. J." He makes his way to the basement, finding Tyler watching Gilligan's Island reruns and munching on a bag of chips. Josh spots the tray of brownies nearby, with two or three missing, and he takes one, figuring they're _special_ brownies. Tyler grunts and moves his legs long enough for Josh to sit down before placing them into Josh's lap.

"Debby dumped me a few hours ago," Josh states before taking his first bite of the brownie.

Tyler lifts his head up to look at Josh. "Shit. Why did she break up with you? Did she say?"

"She said that she could tell that I was... fucking around on her. Said some other shit about love, and I figure--fuck her."

Tyler frowns at the way Josh seems so... unfazed by all of this. "Are you alright, man? You're acting like this isn't bothering you, at all. Usually you're a wreck when it comes to girls."

"That's because it's _not_ bothering me. I didn't really even like her." He frowns at a spot on the wall, and bites his cheek. "I mean, I _thought_ I did. She's nice, and she's pretty. I don't know why I don't like her." He sighs.

Tyler shrugs, and doesn't answer him. He figures that Debby breaking up with him might be for the best, mostly since Tyler won't feel as guilty as he should when he starts rubbing his foot up and down Josh's thigh, eventually reaching his dick, barely ghosting his foot over that. Josh gives Tyler a bit of a curious look, but doesn't protest or say anything, rather just opting for adjusting his position to give Tyler easier access.

Tyler sits up eventually, and sidles on up to Josh, unbuttoning his jeans and reaching into the front of his boxers to free his dick, stroking it slowly, and eating up the occasional sighs he's getting from Josh. His lips are on his best friend's neck, biting, licking, and sucking, until he asks, "Did you come over just for this?"

"Came over to talk. This is just a bonus," Josh responds as he starts palming the tent in Tyler's jeans.

Eventually Tyler is on his back, and he's reaching under the couch, producing a _box._ "Easier clean up," is all he says as he hands a condom to Josh.

Josh shrugs, because, hey, Tyler's right. It is easier clean up. He's hasty about rolling it onto his dick, and squirts a bit of lotion onto the palm of his hand before he's lining his dick up with Tyler's entrance, and pushing in, just as slow as he usually does. Tyler grits his teeth, toughing the pain out until Josh bottoms out. One of the only times Josh shows affection whenever they have sex is right in the beginning. He knows that, eventually, it'll feel good for Tyler, but that right off the bat, the feeling of having a dick in his ass isn't the most comfortable feeling. He kisses the smaller boy on the mouth, though, and runs his fingers through his hair.

Josh wonders, to himself, what the hell he's doing with Tyler, and _why._

***

"Dude, you're always limping and sitting really weird. Why's that?" They're sitting in Dallon's bedroom, on the floor, and Tyler flushes red at the question.

"I have a, uh... torn muscle in one of my thighs."

"Really? Because if you did, I think you'd be limping a lot worse than you are. I've torn muscles before, bro." Dallon's skeptical, and Tyler wishes he wasn't so fucking _smart_ and quick witted. Dallon picks up on everything, he notices the slightest change in everything, and Tyler really wishes he was hanging around Brendon, because at least Brendon is clueless and not at all nosy.

Tyler shrugs. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Is the pastor at your church getting a little too friendly?" Dallon quirks a brow.

Tyler balls up a piece of notebook paper and throws it at his friend. _"No,_ Dallon. Why can't you just drop it?"

"Because I'm a 'conspiracy nut' and I can tell when people are lying to me. You keep changing your facial expressions and looking around, and, also, you're too defensive. Like, you wouldn't be so defensive if you weren't lying to me."

"If I tell you, will you _promise_ not to say anything to anyone else?"

"Of course, dude. First rule of the brotherhood: never narc. Are you a prostitute?"

"Oh my god, _no,_ I'm not a prostitute." Tyler rolls his eyes. "I've been, like... sleeping with, um... a guy. I dunno. I'm not gay, I don't think, but, uh... man, I don't know. He's nice, and he's hot, and it's, like... I'm getting laid, so who cares?"

"Figured it'd be you. Like, I figured you'd be the odd one out of our group that's gay."

"I just said I'm not gay."

"But you fuck guys?"

"That doesn't make me gay. I'm not a fucking fag."

"Well, I think you _are_ a 'fucking fag,' because seeping with dudes is pretty gay."

Tyler rolls his eyes again.

"So, which guy are you sleeping with?"

"No one in particular." Tyler shrugs and avoids eye contact.

"Bullshit. Is it Brendon? He strikes me as a queer."

"Ew, no. I wouldn't touch his ugly ass with a ten foot pole." Tyler grimaces.

"Who is it, man? I won't tell, I promise."

"Ugh. How do I know I can trust you?"

"Will you trust me if I tell you a secret too?"

"Probably." Tyler shrugs, once again.

"I'm gay too. Like, men are just... so beautiful."

"To reiterate: I'm not gay." Tyler fiddles with a piece of notebook paper as he says that, and he nibbles on one of his lips, trying to figure out how to phrase his next sentence. Is he really about to tell Dallon that he's been having sex with Josh for the past, like, four months? That he's kind of a slut, but only for Josh? That he's the kind of guy who will drop to his knees on the drop of a dime, for Josh? Yes, he's about to say that. Okay, not all of that, but he says, "It's Josh. We were really stoned and drunk one night, and we kissed, and it just... escalated."

Dallon's eyes widen. "No way. He _cannot_ be gay. Like, isn't he dating that Debby girl?"

"No. They broke up. She figured out he was fucking around on her, but she doesn't know that he was fucking around on her with _me._ I'm the homewrecker. Oh, _god,_ what have I gotten myself into?"

"Don't question it, dude. You're fucking one of the hottest guys in our school. Be proud, but don't flaunt it, because, like, you know how people are, right?"

Tyler nods quickly and continues to bite at his lip. "I think I like him, but he's so... not gay. He never talks about it, and I don't have the guts to try talking about it with him. Like, I really want to ask him what we are, but I know he would just say that we're friends, or that we're nothing or something like that, y'know?"

"Do you _want_ a relationship with him...?" Dallon's careful as he asks this, leaning forward slightly, a concerned look spread across his face.

"I don't know. You know how my parents are, and you know how his parents are. Freakishly religious, violently homophobic."

"You don't have to tell them. Anyways, he's at your house all the time anyways, so they wouldn't question why he's there, and they tend to leave you alone, so you could probably be affectionate with him without having to worry...?"

"What about our friends? What would they all think?"

"I think they'd be alright with it, honestly. Like, obviously I'm cool with it, and Brendon's such a big teddy bear that I'm positive he'd be alright with it. Ashley's the mom of our group, and she adores all of us, so I don't think she'd disown you or Josh for it...? Then you have Pete. Like... I dunno about him, but I'm pretty sure he'd be cool with it. Like, he's done enough shit that he's not in a place to judge, honestly."

"What if someone else outside of our group found out?"

"Deny any and all accusations, then. People already tease the two of you since you're practically attached at the hip."

"Why me, man? Why can't I be normal for once?"

Dallon shrugs. "Who knows. So, how's Josh in bed?" Dallon wiggles his eyebrows.

"Um. He's pretty good, in my opinion. Like, he has pretty good stamina, and he doesn't half ass it. Like, when he says, "I'm going to fuck you," he _really_ means it. It always hurts pretty bad at first, though, but I get used to it."

Dallon frowns at the last sentence. "Does he not, like... use his fingers...? To, uh, y'know...? Stretch...? Like, uh, I'm kind of the village whore when it comes down to it, and I'm basically an expert at gay sex. You can't just stick it in and go. Like, that's usually no fun."

"I, uh... didn't know that was, like... a thing you could do...? Does it hurt less?"

Dallon nods a lot. "Oh, hell yeah. Like, for one thing, he has really thick fingers, so, that's feel _great,_ I guarantee it. Usually, I suggest going for three fingers, but you have to work up to it. Like, start with one, then go for two, then three, _then_ dick. It hurts less, and it feels so much better."

"Okay, like... You know that, uh... You know when you're having sex, and out of nowhere it feels _really_ good? Is that... a thing?"

"It's your prostate, man. It's like a _magical_ spot. It's what makes it feel good, y'know?"

Tyler nods thoughtfully. "Next time I'm, uh... _with_ Josh, I'll suggest it. He's my best friend still, so I know he cares about me on some level. I'm sure he'd be willing to do that."

***

Tyler doesn't eat for a few days and he makes sure to... clean himself really good before he's straddling Josh's hips in the younger boy's bedroom. "So, uh... What's up? You're usually not the one to initiate."

"I want to try something that'd make the sex better for me," Tyler whispers as he bends down to kiss Josh, slowly and sweetly, hoping to butter him up enough to actually be up for it. "I want you to finger me. Heard somewhere that it feels better when you do that before getting fucked. I like having sex with you and all, but it hurts a little too much for my liking at first."

Josh nods. "Yeah, yeah, uh, I'm up for it. I think it's kinda... not the best if you're not enjoying it too, if you feel me."

Tyler nods as well. "I definitely feel you."

***

Tyler goes home, sated and not limping nearly as bad as he usually is after sleeping with Josh. He makes sure no one in his house can hear him, and makes sure no one is listening on the other phone as he calls Dallon's house. Dallon's mom answers, and Tyler says, "Hey, it's Tyler. Uh, is Dallon home? I want to talk to him about something."

Dallon's mom is sweet, and Tyler can practically see the way she nods. "He is. Give me _juuust_ a second." He can hear her shouting Dallon's name, although it's muffled, so he figures her hand is over the microphone.

It takes about half a minute, but Dallon's there, saying, "Hey, Ty-dye. What's up?"

"I tried the thing you suggested with Josh, and it was really, _really_ good. Like, I feel _so good_ right now. I don't even have words for it." Tyler lets out a breath and leans against the wall he's standing next to. "He was totally up for it. It was so awesome."

"That's sweet, dude. I told you it'd be great. Alright, uh, I gotta go, because a few friends are picking me up so we can go get hammered. I'll see you at school tomorrow, dude."

"Alright, Dal. I'll see ya."

*** _  
_

Jenna plops down next to Tyler at a table in the cafeteria a few days before Valentine's. "What are you doing on Valentine's?"

 _Well_ , _Josh is going to do me, probably._ "Nothing, I suppose." Tyler shrugs and doesn't make eye contact with her. "Haven't had many plans as of late, honestly. Might go get stoned with my friends."

"My parents are out of town. How about you come over, and we rent a movie and not watch it...? Maybe fool around, have a little fun?"

Tyler looks at her now, noting how Farrah-esque her hair looks today, and the slut-red lipstick she has on, plus the eyeliner and blue eye shadow. Tyler has to wonder if she's, as Dallon would call it, the village whore. "And what kind of fun are we talking...?"

"Well..." She leans forward, whispering into his ear, "I do things that American girls think is gross. Lived in France until I was fifteen."

 _Explains why her voice sounds a little funny._ "What sort of things?"

"Let's just say I'm very... versatile."

Tyler ponders the idea for a bit, figuring shes talking either about anal or blowjobs, or both, and he whispers back, "I'll think about it."

***

Tyler does end up at Jenna's house, meanwhile Josh shows up at his. Tyler's mom answers, as usual, saying, "Oh, hey, Josh. Tyler's not home. I think he went over to Dallon's house. Do you want to wait for him in the basement?" She looks so chipper and enthusiastic.

 _That's a lie. Dallon's in Cincinnati with Ashley and Brendon for a concert._ "Uh, sure, that sounds fine!" Josh grins, all enthusiastically, and Mrs. Joseph lets him in. Josh makes his way to the staircase that leads to the basement, and plops down on the couch. He pulls the envelope containing a card out of the front of his pants, and fiddles with it, face downcast.

He watches TV until the door to the basement that leads to a staircase, outside, opens, and Tyler's stumbling in, closed ruffled, hair a mess, and eyes droopy in the way they get after he has sex.

"Uh--Josh! What are you doing here...?" Tyler looks surprised, and Josh catches the guilty look on his face. "I thought you were busy."

"Uh, not really. Your mom said I could come down here and wait for you. You slept with someone else, didn't you?"

"So what if I did? Not like we're exclusive, or like you even bother to talk about anything with me."

"Did he at least fuck you good?" Josh asks, bitterly, a frown on his face.

"Actually, it was a she. Jenna invited me over, sucked my dick, and let me fuck her brains out. Also, she's apparently into anal." Tyler's tone is snide, and he's frowning too. "Why are you so bothered about this? I'm not _yours._ You don't have a right to be pissed." Tyler's tone has dropped to a quiet and vicious hiss, effectively displaying his tendency to enunciate his s's whenever he's pissed.

Josh lets out a deep breath and gets up from the couch, standing at full height in front of Tyler. He stuffs the envelope into his hands, saying, "Happy fucking Valentine's. Fuck you." Aaand then he's storming out, totally wiping at his face as he rushes back to his own house.

***

Tyler doesn't read the card until he's sitting in his bedroom, and until he's done with his homework.

_Happy Valentine's Day. I was wondering if you wanted to make things... more serious. We can discuss it when you read this, I guess._

"Oh, _fuck."_ Tyler scrubs his hands down his face. "I'm such a fucking idiot. Fuck. _Fuck."_ Tyler slips on a pair of shoes and climbs down the side of his house, before he's grabbing a fist full of pebbles, and hopping the fence to Dallon's back yard. He throws pebbles at Dallon's window, until he's opening it, and asking Tyler what the fuck he wants. "Something happened with Josh and I don't know what to do."

Dallon rolls his eyes and holds up a finger before closing his window. A minute or two later, he's opening the back door, and waving for Tyler to come in. Tyler jogs over, and quietly follows Dallon up to his room, since his parents are asleep.

They sit on Dallon's bed, legs crossed, looking at each other. "What happened with him?"

"I went over to Jenna's house, since Josh just--since we aren't officially together or anything, but when I came home, he was there, because my fucking mom let him in and said he could wait for me to get home. He could tell I had sex, and asked me if whoever it was fucked me good, but I corrected him and said it was Jenna, and we had a small, quiet little fight, then he stuffed _this_ into my hands." Tyler hands the card to Dallon, watching as his friend reads it.

"Oh, shit, dude... That's bad. You need to go to his house and talk to him ASAP."

"I _can't._ He was fucking _crying_ when he left. We aren't together though. Like, he can't just--he can't be _mad_ about this."

"Sure he can. If he thought the two of you were together, then I can see why he'd be pissed off about you fucking someone else. He _loves_ you, honey." Dallon clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

***

Tyler grabs another fistful of petals after hopping the fence to Josh's backyard. He throws pebbles at _his_ window until he's opening it and telling him to fuck of and go home. Josh is about to close it, but Tyler, with perfect aim, throws another pebble, and manages to hit Josh in the arm. "Ow, you fucking asshole."

"Josh, please hear me out."

Josh groans. "Climb up the terrace like you usually do. I'll help you in."

Tyler doesn't need to be told twice.

When Tyler's in Josh's room finally, he says, "I'm sorry, Josh."

"Why should I forgive you?"

"Because--I just--I don't know, honestly, but I really like you, and, apparently, you like me too, so I just--I dunno...? I read your card. I have horrible timing. Anyways, we've been friends for basically forever, and I don't want that to get ruined."

Josh sighs. "You hurt my feelings."

"I know I did, Josh, I know. I just--look, we never established anything, alright? I didn't know where we stood with each other, and it just--it takes a toll on me. Fucking is different than being in a relationship. You can't expect me to think that just because we fuck each other that we're suddenly in a committed relationship."

Josh breaks eye contact. "I suppose you're right."

Tyler looks down to the card that's still in his hands. "Was this card your way of asking me to be your boyfriend, Josh?"

Josh nods. "Honestly? It was. I just--I dunno. This--whatever we have going on--it was just meant to be a casual thing, but then I just--I got dumb and started... _feeling_ things for you."

Tyler bites his lip for a few seconds before he's standing up on the tips of his toes and kissing Josh. "Do you want me to be your boyfriend...?"

Josh nods again, a little slower and a little more subtle this time. "I'd like that, yeah."

"So... is that it? Are we together now?"

For the third time, Josh nods, then he bends down and kisses Tyler. Tyler reciprocates, and he's half expecting Josh to throw him onto his bed and fuck him senseless, but they end up just cuddling and sleeping peacefully, at least until Josh's parents are barging into Josh's room, and forcing them to get up, since _Tyler's_ parents had panicked after noticing that their darling son was missing. (Thankfully, they weren't cuddling when Josh's parents interrupted.)


	2. Chapter 2

Not a whole lot changes after Tyler and Josh make their boyfriend status official. They still spend a lot of evenings fucking, and they still hang out as they usually do, except sometimes Josh holds Tyler's hand, and they kiss each other with no underlying intentions other than showing affection. It's sort of sweet, if anything.

On the third of March that year, Josh takes Tyler out on a sort-of date. Either of them are afraid of publicly being together, mostly since they live in a small town, and since small towns tend to be full of religious homophobes, buuut they do go see a movie together. Josh subtly holds Tyler's hand, and whispers a few nice things to him once in a while, and Tyler rests his head on Josh's shoulder.

They hit a milestone on one of the nights that Josh stays over. They're in the bedroom in the basement, laying on their backs next to each other, not touching, or really even talking, when Tyler's saying, "Josh? Can I tell you something, and can you promise not to freak out?"

"Go for it, Tyler."

"I think... I think I love you. Like, a lot of it is in a friend way, but there's a good portion that's in a more than friend way, if you get me."

Josh reaches out, and feels around until he has a hold of Tyler's hand. They intertwine their fingers together, and Josh just says, "I'm pretty sure I love you too," in one of his quiet and nervous tones. They're always nervous around each other, because being together--it's sort of scary to them. They have to dance around their parents, have to act like they're just friends. It's not that hard, really, but sometimes Tyler gets the urge to kiss Josh on the cheek to watch him blush, and sometimes Josh gets the urge to peck Tyler on the lips to make him smile real wide.

"I wish we didn't have to be private about our relationship," Tyler mumbles quietly.

"Me too, but you know how people are. We'd both get kicked out if our parents found out, and school would be hell if anyone from there found out."

"Dallon knows. He's gay, by the way. Wouldn't worry about it."

"Dallon's a chill guy. I trust him. Do you think anyone else knows?"

"I feel like Ashley might. Brendon definitely doesn't, since he's clueless as hell, but... yeah."

"Ah. Uh. How about we just... go to sleep?"

Tyler nods in agreement, and rolls over so Josh can spoon him. He falls asleep quickly, feeling safe and only a little guilty.

***

Tyler's tying his shoe when Josh meets him on his front porch a few days after they dropped the 'L' word with each other. They're waiting for Brendon to pick them up, and Tyler's waiting for Dallon to rear his ugly head. (Okay, not ugly, since Dallon is, like, kind of pretty, but still.)

"Hey, Josh," Tyler greets his boyfriend quietly, not even looking up, since he's focused on tying his shoe properly. Josh pokes him in the shin with his toe, and when Tyler looks up, he sees that Josh is holding a paper bag out to him. "Weed?"

 _"Lunch._ It's nothing fancy, just a sandwich and a small bottle of OJ, but it's better than nothing. It's also better than the prison food they serve at school."

Tyler takes the bag, smiling sweetly at Josh. "Thank you, man. It's sweet."

Josh looks around for a moment before kissing Tyler on the forehead, and Tyler huffs out a little laugh. He feels like Josh is about to go in for another kiss, probably on the lips, when Dallon's sitting down next to Tyler, saying, "That was quite possibly the gayest thing I've seen in my life."

Josh groans, and Tyler hides his face in his hands.

***

"What's going on with you two?" Ashley's asking after catching Josh and Tyler exchanging a _look._ "You both keep looking at each other but not saying anything. Are you guys, like, lovers or something?"

Tyler chokes on his sip of orange juice, and Josh says, _"No!"_ before anyone else can say something. "Ew, god no. That's fucking disgusting. Why would you even _say_ that?"

Ashley puts her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying. You guys are acting weird."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Josh is frowning, trying to look disgusted, and Tyler just... Rolls his eyes.

"Calm down, bro. She's going to think you're a fag if you're all defensive like that."

"So, wait... _Is_ he... queer?" Ashley's eyes are wide, Dallon's just staring at his own lunch with his eyebrows raised, and Brendon is trying not to laugh.

"I'm not queer." Josh sighs, and refuses to answer anymore questions as he finishes his lunch. Tyler finishes around the same time, and gets up with him, following him from the cafeteria to outside.

***

Josh and Tyler realize they need to find somewhere more private to fool around at after they almost get caught making out on the couch in the basement. Tyler and Josh barely manage to get up and into a sitting position in time after Tyler's dad comes downstairs to put a load of laundry into the dryer. He's oblivious as he's saying, "Hey, boys, how are you doing?"

Josh smiles, saying, "We're good, Mr. J!" and Tyler just avoids eye contact, pretending to be transfixed with whatever's playing on the TV. It's a wresting match, and Tyler mentally groans, since it's the gayest possible thing they could've been watching. He figures his dad is going to just assume that he's just enthusiastic about wrestling, but, like... still.

When he goes back upstairs, and after they hear the door to the basement click shut, Josh is back over on Tyler's side of the couch. "Wait--wait--Josh--we need to be careful," Tyler's whispering before Josh's lips make contact with his.

Josh sighs and rests his forehead against Tyler's. "I know, Tyler."

"No, I mean it. That was too close. If my dad ever catches us doing anything I'm probably going to get my ass kicked. We need to find somewhere more private."

"Hey, hey, don't freak out on me, man. I'll see if I can find us somewhere more private, alright? Until then, though... Why don't we just continue making out, and try paying more attention to the footsteps upstairs?"

Tyler bites his lip, adjusts his position, allowing Josh between his legs, hands planted on the younger boy's shoulders, and nods almost adorably. Josh cards his fingers through Tyler's hair as he slowly and gently kisses his smaller boyfriend. Although Tyler is still feeling some residual anxiety from almost getting caught, he's slowly calming down, melting into Josh's kiss.

This all feels sort of _wrong_ to Tyler, but he talked to Dallon, and Dallon said it's normal to feel like that, since every one is always raised to believe that being queer is _wrong_ and that all queers are an abomination, despite that fact not being factual at all. Tyler swears that he will never raise any children that he might or might not have to be homophobic.

Josh brings Tyler back to reality as he rolls over, pulling Tyler into his lap so he can grope his ass, and so Tyler has better leverage as he holds onto Josh's shoulders. The guilt washes away, at least for that moment.

***

Besides Dallon, the first person in their friend group to find out about Josh and Tyler is Brendon. Brendon, similar to Josh, has a tendency to just walk into Tyler's house, and he walks into the basement to find Tyler and Josh kissing, and Tyler with a hand down Josh's pants, palming his cock through his boxers.

The two boys don't hear him until he's saying, "What the _fuck?!_ I thought you two said you weren't fags!"

Tyler's head shoots up and Josh shoves him away. "Um... I don't have an excuse for this," Tyler mumbles, voice weak.

Josh sits up, and looks at Brendon with a pleading look. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't say anything. I just-- _why?"_

"Why what?" Tyler gives him an incredulous look.

"Why are you guys--well-- _y'know!"_ Brendon waves his hands wildly in their direction.

"Blowing off steam, I guess...? It's not that deep." Josh supplies this, praying Brendon doesn't call him out on his bullshit.

Of course, though, Brendon _does_ call him out on his shit. "No--no, it's more than that, isn't it. The two of you are always, just... _looking_ at each other!"

"Does it even matter, Brendon?"

"I don't fucking know, Tyler! Why haven't you guys said anything?"

"You know how people are, B, and you know how our parents are."

Brendon just blinks, before he's walking out of the basement again, quickly.

Josh closes his eyes and sighs. "Think he's going to narc?"

"I don't know." Tyler sighs as well as crawls across the couch again to lay on Josh. "What if he tells? What do we do? What if we get kicked out?"

"You turn eighteen in December. Maybe we could move out at some point."

"Graduation. If we make it to graduation, we can move out after that."

"Where to?"

"Cincinnati. Dallon said that there's a lot of gay people there, and that it's safer than here." Tyler sighs. "I wish it wasn't like this. I wish we didn't have to worry about this shit."

Josh cracks a half grin, and rubs Tyler's back slightly. "Me too."

"Pinkie promise that, no matter what, we'll tough it out and make sure each other is safe?"

Josh links his pinkie with Tyler's. "Pinkie promise."

***

When Brendon picks Tyler and Josh up to take them to school a few days later, he says, "Look, guys--you're my best friends, and I love you both to bits, but I'm not... I don't know if I'm alright with the gay thing. You're still my friends though, so I wont tell anyone. I just... I think I need time to get used to it, alright?" Brendon makes eye contact with either of them in his rear view mirror.

"Uh... sounds good, I guess. Thanks," is what Josh says.

"Thank you, B," is what _Tyler_ says.

***

A few kids in one of Tyler's classes (one he shares with Josh) start poking fun at him, since he's sort of scrawny and a little effeminate. Tyler--he's insecure, and he's been trying to look and act as straight as possible, but, apparently, no matter how hard he tries, people still manage to just _know._ Josh, Dallon, and Brendon are the only ones allowed to know. Tyler doesn't know how other people figure it out, and it freaks him out.

Josh stands up for him, though, saying, "Hey, dude, quit being a douche bag. It's none of your fucking business whether or not he's a fag. Take your little sausage fest elsewhere. Your snide, petty little remarks aren't appreciated whatsoever."

Tyler's eyes widen, and he elbows Josh, mouthing, "Shut up," at him.

Josh shrugs ever so slightly at his boyfriend.

"Why should I listen to you? You're his little butt-buddy, aren't you?"

"I'm not, but even if I was, it's none of your business." Josh stands up from his seat, and Tyler thinks that if he was a cat, he'd be all fluffy. "Leave him alone."

Josh is a little tall, he's a little buff, and he has a glare fierce enough to kill a man, and he's _scary_ enough that the who'd been picking on Tyler sits back down in his seat, and doesn't say anything else.

***

Tyler manages to make it until the end of that period before he starts losing it. He's starting to sniffle, and Josh tugs him by the sleeve to a janitorial closet. He pulls on the string connected to the light in the closet after closing the door, and Tyler immediately attaches himself to Josh, arms encircling his torso, and hanging on tight. Josh locks the door before he puts his hand in Tyler's hair. He's noticed that it's one of those little things that calms him down within the past five months or so that they've been fucking around with each other.

"What's wrong, dude?" Josh whispers quietly.

"I don't want--I don't want people to _know._ I'm so--I'm _scared."_ Josh sighs and wraps his arms around Tyler after the smaller yet older boy says this. "People can tell--they all just--they all somehow know, and I'm so _fucked."_

"You're not fucked, Tyler. No offense, but you're kind of... you're kind of ambiguous. You're the kind of guy that people are going to pick on and call a fag. I'm not, since I'm kind of intimidating, and since I'm also kind of the quarterback, but I got you, alright? I'll protect you, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you, as long as I can help it."

Tyler nods and whimpers a little bit. Josh can feel a little bit of a warm spot on his shirt, and he figures that it's from Tyler's tears. He hushes him, quietly, of course, since he wants to avoid being heard. Tyler's cheeks are red, and his lips are redder than they usually are. He's sniffling, trying not to get any snot on Josh's shirt, and his eyes are wet and red and wide and terrified. He squeezes them shut eventually, and tries his best to cry quietly, trying to change the fact that, when it comes down to it, he's an ugly crier. He whimpers even more, and chokes on a sob.

Josh continues to hush Tyler, rubbing his back, and holding him close. "I want you to feel safe, Tyler. I don't want you scared, ever."

"I wish we weren't just a couple of scared teenagers. I wish we were just--fuck. I don't know what I want, but something other than being all scared and--and pathetic."

"Hey, hey, we ain't pathetic. We're just... growing up at an unfortunate time, alright? One day, we'll be able to live peacefully, and we won't have to fear everyone. We just got to tough it out for another fifteen months, then we'll be in the clear. Gotta wait until I'm eighteen."

"I wish you were the older one."

"If I was, we wouldn't be in the same grade, bro."

Tyler nods. He knows this. They stay there for another twenty minutes probably, long enough for Tyler to get calmed down, and long enough for Josh to be absolutely sure that he's at least mostly okay. They don't have their next class together, so before they leave the janitorial closet, but not the metaphorical closet, they share a kiss. It's not heated, but rather just intended to be intimate and affectionate, and a gesture of comfort, at least on Josh's end.

When they're in the hallway, Tyler holds Josh's hand for a few seconds, before he's letting go, and waving just a tiny bit, as if to say goodbye until the end of the day, when they get a ride from Brendon to Tyler's house.

***

"Jesus, guys--this is a shock to the system. You need at least a foot of space between the two of ya."

Josh glares at Brendon through the rear view mirror. "Fuck off, Urie."

"I've had a long day, Brendon, so shut up." Tyler doesn't even open his eyes, and he doesn't even move his head from it's place in Josh's lap. Josh is, you guessed it, basically petting Tyler's head, and Tyler's just accepting the gesture of intimacy without a second thought.

"Jeez, sorry." Brendon shrugs.

"Dude, you need to get over your shit. The last thing the two of them need is _you_ being an asshole." Dallon hasn't bothered to say anything until now, and, honestly, both Josh and Tyler are grateful for him and his bluntness.

"Can ya'll crawl out of my asshole? My parents are Mormons, and I've got all that shit ingrained into my head."

No one replies to him this time.

***

Ashley is the next and final person in their friend group to find out about Josh and Tyler. She's _excited_ when she accidentally stumbles across the two of them having a moment in a spot that they thought was secluded.

Aaand that's how Josh finds himself in a mall in Columbus, which is about half an hour away from their small town, with Ashley, giving her half assed feedback on outfits.

"Josh, if you're gay, why can't you give me more feedback than, "Oh, that looks alright," because it's really underwhelming." Ashley rolls her eyes and goes back to looking through a clothing rack.

"I'm not _gay."_

"You're dating Tyler."

"He's the exception. He's my best friend, and we've been screwing around, so it was to be expected that I started liking him. He's the only guy I've found attractive, ever. I still like girls."

"Sheesh, alright, man."

Josh lowers his voice as he stands a little closer to his friend. She sets a shirt on one of his arms, since he's in charge of holding clothes for her, just as he's beginning to speak. "Ash, I _really_ like Tyler. So much so that I'm willing to fuck up my life to be with him. He's just... _safe,_ and I just have this overwhelming urge to _protect_ him. He's such a vulnerable person, and he's so, _so_ sweet. He's really kind to, and he's _precious._ I just... I love him."

Ashley nods with a knowing smile. "I can understand that. Tyler's a good guy. I'm glad that it's him that you like, and not some douche bag."

***

The first weekly Friday hang out in Tyler's basement after everyone knows that he and Josh are together is a little awkward. Josh and Tyler are in the middle of the couch, Josh with an arm over Tyler's shoulders, and Tyler leaning into him a little bit.

Brendon keeps giving them curious looks, then looking back down to a hangnail every time Josh makes eye contact. Dallon genuinely just doesn't give a shit, and Ashley is a little thrown off after actually seeing them being affectionate rather than just having a small moment.

Brendon eventually asks, "Do the two of you actually, like... _do_ anything?"

"Are you asking if we have sex?" Josh tilts his head a little bit, and furrows his brows.

"Yeah, I guess."

"We have _tons_ of sex," Tyler says with a wistful sigh.

"How does it work? Like... which one of you is the girl?"

"Dude, I think the point of them being queer is that neither of them are the girl."

"Okay, who receives and who gives? Is that better, Mister Weekes?"

Tyler nods, even though Brendon wasn't talking to him, and lightly taps Josh in the chest with the back of his knuckles as a gesture for him to explain. "You sure, Tyler? This is kind of inappropriate."

"He's going to keep asking until one of us, or Dallon, cracks and tells him."

"True. Who's up for a sort of gross conversation?"

Ashley shrugs, and Dallon just mutters, "I'm used to it, so go ahead."

"Wait, wait--I know a better question to start it off with. Does it... _hurt?"_

"A little bit at first, but that's part of it. You're not supposed to just... stick it in and go. It works better if you, uh... stretch first."

"Stretch?"

"Yeah. Like, using your fingers, and working up to actually being able to have a dick inside of you without feeling like someone's splitting you in half. Unfortunately, it took either of us a few months to figure out that you shouldn't just go for it without proper preparation."

"How'd you even _learn_ this stuff?" Brendon's wide eyed and totally confused.

"I told them," Dallon says, casually, not even bothering to take his attention from the TV.

"And how do _you_ know about this stuff?" Ashley gives Dallon a _look._

"Josh and Tyler aren't the only gay ones alive, Ash."

 _"What?!"_ Brendon lets out some sort of high pitched shrieking noise. _"You--you're gay?"_

"Is it really a surprise to you? I'm a stoner, I'm kind of slutty and I do the walk of shame a lot, I'm an atheist, I'm against the government, and I'm kind of androgynous."

Brendon frowns and blinks a few times. "This is all so... weird and surreal."

***

Josh ends up spending the night, which isn't unusual. They sleep in the basement, and when Tyler's parents ask why, they just say that it's quieter and easier to get to sleep down there.

The truth is, though, Josh kind of wants to have a bit of a sexcapade. He even brought _supplies_ with him. By kind of, he means he _really_ wants to have a sexcapade. He already asked Tyler if he was up for it, and he agreed, since it sounded exciting and really hot to him.

Tyler lays flat on his back in only his underwear on the bed in the basement, looking up at Josh, his doe-eyes looking oh-so trusting. Josh places his hand flat on Tyler's chest, then slowly slides it down, until it's resting on his lower abdomen, right above the elastic waistband of his underwear. Tyler lets out a breath, mouth dropping open a little bit.

Josh instructs Tyler to sit up, and he grabs the belt that he'd brought with him. He puts it up to Tyler's mouth, saying, "Bite." Tyler obeys, and Josh pulls the belt through the buckle until it's not _too_ tight, but enough to where it's firmly gagging Tyler's mouth.

"Get on your stomach." Again, Tyler obeys without question, and Josh gently grabs his wrists. He'd brought a thick and soft ribbon with him, and he ties it around Tyler's wrists, effectively binding his hands. The ribbon isn't too tight, and Josh asks, "Can you give me a thumbs up if you're alright?"

Tyler nods, and, y'know, gives Josh a thumbs up.

"Awesome. Um. One more thing..." Josh grabs the last item he'd brought with him--it's one of those sleeping mask things that you put over your eyes to, y'know, sleep. He places it on Tyler's head, covering his eyes. "Okay, one finger for doing okay, two for slow down, and three for stop. Thumbs up if you got that."

_Thumbs up._

"Awesome. Again." Josh bites his lip, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Tyler being almost completely helpless, ready to be used and fucked like a common whore. Josh doesn't think of him like that, but he really, _really_ enjoys having sort of rough sex with him. "Wait... would you be up for earplugs as well...?"

Tyler whimpers slightly, nods, and Josh is definitely enjoying this little power trip he's on.

He conveniently happens to have a pair of earplugs with him, and he's sure to squish them a little bit before being as gentle as he possibly can about placing them in Tyler's ears. Tyler gives him a thumbs up after they're in, mostly since he can't hear Josh, and since he wants Josh to know that he's alright.

He doesn't know what Josh is doing, and he's really enjoying this. He inhales sharply when he feels one of Josh's slicked up fingers prodding at his hole, and makes a bit of a high pitched noise when it's sliding into him. Josh works him like an instrument, and Tyler makes an even more embarrassing noise when Josh ups it to two fingers. Eventually there's three fingers fucking into him rapidly, hitting that _spot_ almost every time, and then there's _four_ fingers. They learned at some point that using four fingers before, y'know... _fucking_ lessens the initial pain, since, even at sixteen, Josh's dick is _massive._

Tyler whines when he realizes that Josh is teasing him. Josh only inserts just the tip at first, and Tyler takes it upon himself to move so Josh's dick goes deeper, but all that earns him is a smack to one of his ass cheeks, and Josh holding him down. Eeeventually Josh does start moving, very slowly at first, gradually speeding up to a relentless pace, slamming into Tyler. His fingers are gripping Tyler's hips something fierce, sure to leave bruises.

Tyler squeaks, or tries to, when he feels himself being flipped over onto his back, and he tries to let out a moan when Josh resumes his relentless pace while also tugging at his dick. Tyler comes almost immediately, and has to hold back his shouts at the overstimulation, since Josh takes _at least_ another five minutes or so before he's coming as well.

Josh is gentle about untying Tyler's wrists, taking the belt out of his mouth, and taking the blindfold off, plus taking the ear plugs out. He doesn't hesitate in the slightest after coming either. Tyler's panting, now gripping the sheets by his sides, head tilted up towards the ceiling, trying to gather himself. "I don't think that's something I'm gonna wanna do all the time, but it was fucking _great._ Holy shit."

Josh sighs in relief, and smiles at his precious baby boy. "I love you, Tyler," he says softly.

Tyler grins at him, and makes grabby hands. "Cuddle with me. I need affection right now."

And, honestly, who is Josh to deny him right now?

***

Tyler wakes up the same way he'd fallen asleep--in Josh's arms, feeling safe, calm, and satisfied. He sits up a little bit, and gently pats Josh on the face to wake him up. Josh opens his eyes, groggily, and Tyler is expecting him to be grumpy, but he smiles fondly as soon as his eyes adjust and get a glimpse of Tyler's face. "I feel like what I'm feeling right now is what being in love is supposed to feel like."

"I think I'm going to have to agree with you. I never want to lose this feeling."

"Me neither."

"We should get ready for school."

Tyler grimaces and groans. Josh gets up before him, and Tyler _tries_ getting up, but-- "Ow, _fuck."_

"You okay...?"

"Sore. Really sore. Ow ow _ow."_

Josh winces. "Next time I'll be more careful. I'm sorry, man."

Tyler shakes his head. "It's cool. Just the price I pay to get fucked good."

Josh rolls his eyes, and takes Tyler's hands, helping him up from the bed. They slip on their pajama pants before they're heading upstairs. Josh kisses Tyler before they open the door to the upstairs, since he wouldn't be able to kiss him at the door like he wanted before he went home to his own house to get dressed.

Tyler kinda misses Josh once he's gone. Sure, he'll see him again within the next thirty minutes, but he's clingy. Like, hella clingy. He startles when he walks into his room to see Dallon on his bed, smoking a cigarette and staring at the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Needed a place to stay. Climbed in through the window." He shrugs and sits up.

"What's wrong with your own house?"

"Parents figured out I smoke weed, and they kicked me out for either the night or for good. Not sure yet." Dallon goes through Tyler's closet, grabbing a t-shirt that, thankfully, would fit him, and a pair of jeans that were, quite frankly, too big on Tyler.

Tyler sighs. "Talk to your parents this afternoon after school."

"Will do. So, uh... y'got hickeys."

Tyler knows Josh isn't stupid enough to leave them on his neck, so he looks down at his chest and, sure enough, there's an assortments of hickeys adorning it. "We, um... We had really good sex last night. This and a sore ass was the aftermath, I guess."

"How good, man?" Dallon flops back onto Tyler's bed now that he's dressed.

Tyler lowers his voice. "Well... He brought over a belt to gag me with, a blindfold, earplugs, and a soft ribbon to tie my wrists with. I was totally helpless and his to use. It was fucking hot."

Dallon groans. "That sounds fucking fantastic, man."

"It was, dude, it really was. He fucked me _so_ hard. Like, uh, when he was, y'know, using his fingers or whatever, he used four, which he usually doesn't do, but he did this time. Like, I'm surprised I was even able to _take_ it. When he actually got to fucking me, though, he teased me a bunch, and went, like, _really_ slow, and when I moved to try and get this show on the road, he _held my hips down_ and smacked my ass, like, _really_ hard. Then, afterward, we cuddled, and... This morning he was looking at me, and he was all sleepy and tired, but he said, 'I feel like what I'm feeling right now is what being in love is supposed to feel like.'"

"Dude, oh my god. What'd you say?"

"Said that I agreed, and told him I don't ever want to lose this feeling. God. I love him so much." Tyler lets out a wistful sigh, and he can't help the fond smile that spreads across his face. "I'm glad that he's the one I fell for. He's my best friend, so he already cares about me, and I know him like the back of my hand, so I know I can trust him. This is all kind of surreal for me. I dunno. I always expected that I'd find some doe-eyed girl, and make her my sweetheart, then marry her sometime after high school, but Josh just... Swooped in and saved the day. I still don't consider myself gay, because I still like girls a little bit, but, man..."

"Oh, you got it bad, bro."

"You're not wrong."

***

The weekend before spring break in April that year, Josh and Tyler lie and say they're going to Brendon's house, whereas the three of them are sneaking off to Cincinnati. Tyler and Josh want to experience what a gay bar/club is like, and they know that Cincinnati is the place to go if they want to experiment with that kind of shit.

The bouncer at the club they choose doesn't question them as he lets them in. Brendon informs Tyler and Josh that he probably let them all in since they were vaguely attractive. He slips off towards the bar, and Tyler has to laugh when Brendon hits on the bartender. (Or so he presumes.)

There's so many men in the place, dancing, drinking, _doing drugs--_ it's a queer paradise for Tyler. He and Josh can even get away with kissing in public, which is a dream come true for them. It really is. Tyler's pretty sure that a lot of the reason he came here was so that he could initiate more PDA than a high five. Josh has his hands on Tyler's hip in a rather possessive manner, squeezing them and pulling his petite boyfriend close, and Tyler has his arms thrown over Josh's shoulder, not a care in the world floating through his pretty head.

They leave the club at closing, and Brendon's, thankfully, sober enough to drive them home. When they're in the car, and a few minutes into the drive back to Columbus, where they plan to take a detour to get to their own town, Brendon asks, "How was the club, guys?"

"It was so awesome," Tyler's stating immediately. Josh nods and smiles a little bit. "It felt so weird to be able to just--to--to do those things couples normally do without anyone judging us or even saying anything. I'm so moving here after high school."

***

Josh's parents go out of town, effectively ditching their only son, during spring break. Tyler has to wonder how Josh survives without his parents there to take care of him. They're gone so much, and he's practically always at Tyler's house, since it means he at least gets dinner. (Plus the company of Tyler.)

Tyler's mother is pissed off about Josh's parents just up and leaving him during spring break, so she offers to let Josh tag along on their vacation. It's not a super fabulous or fancy vacation, but the family does travel to Cleveland to go site seeing and to just have a break from home.

The first night in their hotel room, Josh asks, "Why'd your parents let me come with you guys?"

"Because they love you and think of you like a second son, and they're pissed about your parents being all shitty."

"Bet they wouldn't love me so much if they saw what we're doing right now," Josh mutters.

Tyler rolls his eyes. "Shut up and fuck me before I fall asleep, dude."

Josh shakes his head a little bit, but lifts Tyler's legs, and holds them in place as he gets to it, effectively cutting off his mid-sex conversation with Tyler.

***

Tyler's dad has a _conversation_ with Josh on the second day. They're alone in his and Tyler's mom's hotel room, and they've been talking for awhile, honestly, since Tyler and his mother had gone out to get food for everyone to eat for breakfast.

"I don't know why my parents are gone all the time. Like, sometimes I need a parent to cling to and to take care of me." Josh says this in a small voice.

Mr. Joseph smiles a little sadly. "Can I be blunt with you, son?"

"Feel free."

"Alright. Your parents are neglectful. I personally don't think they were prepared to have a kid. Listen, I've said this before, but if you need a place to stay, our house is always open to you."

"Aside from hanging out with Tyler, I come over a lot just so I can at least have dinner. I mean, I can cook for myself, but I'm not a magnificent chef."

"And my wife is a spectacular cook," He's saying this proudly, a smile on his face.

"She's freaking amazing."

He nods. "You're always welcome in our home, alright?"

"Thank you, sir."

***

When Josh slowly starts bringing clothes over to Tyler's house, storing them in the spare bedroom in the basement, and doing loads of laundry at his house, no one questions it. Tyler doesn't question it when Josh stays there for a few days at a time, and eventually a week or two here and there with only a few days in between the next time he comes over. To him, it means he can be with Josh more often, and to Josh, it means he has a place to stay where he's actually appreciated.

His parents don't even notice he's gone until the day he turns seventeen. They don't notice _that,_ though, until it's in the evening.

In the morning, Tyler wakes Josh up by sneaking into the bedroom in the basement to kiss all over his face, gently. He goes down on Josh, after feeling his morning wood, and Josh giggles a little bit after he _finishes,_ saying, "I think that's the best birthday gift I've gotten in a few years," before he's rolling Tyler onto his back to give him a hand job.

After _Tyler's_ done, they both lay in bed, giggling and smooching each other, and just... enjoying being in love. When they go upstairs, there's a birthday cake on the counter in the kitchen, covered in saran wrap, not yet frosted. Josh ignores the cake, figuring he wasn't supposed to see it yet, and follows Tyler into the living room. They sit on the couch, not touching each other, watching the news with Tyler's dad.

Around three in the afternoon, the cake is frosted, with seventeen candles sticking out of it. Josh has to wipe his eyes, because he hasn't really ever had any birthday cakes, aside from the singular cupcakes Tyler would give him each year. Tyler stands behind where Josh is sitting at the kitchen table, managing to get away with having his hands on Josh's shoulders, as the now seventeen year old blows out the candles.

Josh and Tyler eat one fourth of the cake each, and the rest is saved for whenever Brendon and Dallon come over to give Josh their gifts.

They eat their share of the cake in the privacy of the basement, and when Josh notices that Tyler has a speck of frosting on his lips, he leans over, kissing the smaller boy passionately. Tyler asks him why he did that, and Josh just says, "You had frosting on your lips."

They cuddle on the couch after they're done eating cake, and this time Josh is the one laying on top of Tyler, with fingers being run through his hair, and Tyler just _holding_ him, comforting him in a way. Josh mumbles, "Thank you," into Tyler's chest.

"What for?" Tyler's sort of confused.

"My parents haven't even noticed I haven't been home for more than a night or two every few weeks for two months, and they haven't celebrated any of my birthdays since I was eight, but you and your parents got me a cake and gifts and Dallon is supposed to come over with Brendon with gifts, and you've always given me at least cupcakes on my birthday. It really means a lot to me, man."

Tyler smiles sadly and pets Josh's hair. "You don't gotta thank me. You're my best friend and my boyfriend. It is my duty to make sure your birthdays are celebrated."

Josh sits up a tiny bit to kiss Tyler before he goes back to his previous position. They don't say anything after that, except a quiet whisper from Josh, saying, "Pretend to be asleep," when the door to the basement opens and they hear someone coming down the stairs.

Tyler pats Josh's back lightly to signal he'd heard him, and they both close their eyes, and put on their sleeping faces. Tyler's sleeping face is lax, with his mouth open a little bit, and Josh's is kind of mushed together, since he usually sleeps on his stomach, and has his head stuffed into pillows (or chest) mostly.

Tyler's mother puts one of her gentle hands on Josh's shoulder, saying, "Josh? Your parents are here." Josh grunts, still pretending to be asleep, and she shakes him a little harder, and repeats herself.

Josh pretends to startle awake, and groans pathetically at the news. He tumbles off of the couch, ignoring the fact that he and Tyler had been caught cuddling. Tyler pretends to wake up next, sighing slightly, and sitting up.

"I'd hurry if I were you, Josh. They don't seem too happy," Mrs. Joseph supplies. She's sympathetic with Josh. She goes back upstairs, and Josh starts talking.

"Bet they finally noticed I haven't been home."

"You've basically moved in, dude. Like, almost all of your clothes are in the spare bedroom, _and_ you even have a designated place at our dining table."

"Yep. Well, I have to go face the music. Wish me luck, bro."

Tyler hugs him and gives him a good luck kiss before following him upstairs.

***

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Josh's father hisses the second he sees Josh walking into the living room of the Joseph household from the direction of the kitchen.

"Uh. Here. Same as I have been for the past few months. Have you seriously not noticed?"

"Your mother and I are _very_ busy."

"Doing what? Going out of town to fuck around on each other, abandoning your only child, claiming it's for work?" Josh crosses his arms and gives either of his parents a pointed look. Tyler snorts and poorly covers it with a cough.

"We have _never--"_

"Cut the shit! You guys are _always_ gone, and if I want _fucking dinner,_ I have to come _here_ or I'm not getting any, because all I know how to cook is eggs and cup ramen. And, hey, at least _these people_ actually remembered that today's my _fucking birthday!"_

Tyler's dad hushes Josh with an even look on his face, and Josh sighs, loudly.

"Today _can't_ be your birthday." Josh's mother speaks for the irst time, saying this.

"June eighteenth. Same as it's been for seventeen years," Tyler says, quietly, biting his lip afterward, eyebrows drawn together. He, honestly, can't believe he never noticed how _shitty_ Josh's parents are. Well, he noticed, but he never quite realized it.

They look shocked, mortified even.

"He's been here for two months, basically moved in, even, and the two of you mean to tell me that you haven't noticed?" Tyler, honestly, loves his dad sometimes. He's a hard ass, sure, but he's also a pretty cool dad when it comes down to it. Tyler knows he'd probably either kick the snot out of him or kick him out if he ever found out he was queer, but all things considered, he just wants what's best for Tyler, and Tyler can appreciate that, even if it's all scary.

"He couldn't have--have _moved in."_ Again with the shocked, mortified look from Josh's mother.

"Most of his clothes are here, he does his laundry here, I put food on the table for him, plus, his school supplies are here as well. If you ask me, I'd say that counts as basically being moved in."

***

"It's my birthday, It's my _birthday,_ and they _kicked me out."_

"Hey, listen, it's probably better that you're here, J." Tyler tries, rubbing a soothing hand on Josh's back. "My parents are good parents, and they're the kind of parents who make sure you eat something, and they already think of you like their own son."

"Isn't your brother AWOL? Am I his replacement?"

"Aside from the times he graces us with his presence." Tyler rolls his eyes. "You're not his replacement, though, because it'd be weird since we fuck like rabbits."

Josh has to laugh. He sounds a little pathetic, since he'd been crying, but Tyler still cracks a bit of a grin. "How do you always manage to make everything seem okay?" He asks, quietly.

"I like to rationalize things for myself a lot to make my problems seem small. I'm good at it."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, dude."


End file.
